


Jealousy is not romantic

by gallavichtrash (destielbooty)



Series: short gallavich [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Break Up, But its not romantic, Gallavich, Jealousy, M/M, because really jealousy is not romantic, jealous oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielbooty/pseuds/gallavichtrash
Summary: When he was younger, Ian thought jealousy was a sign of love, but when he got older, he realized that it wasn't.[This is a really bad summery, just read the thing]





	Jealousy is not romantic

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so basically I've writen this because I'm always seeing jealousy being romanticized, and possessiveness is actually an abusive treat. I don't want that in fics because that is just normalizing stuff that is not normal, or good. Girl, boys, when a man is jealous, and they act possessively, drop the relationship. It's not worth it. Jealousy does not equal love.

When he was younger, Ian thought jealousy was a sign of love, but when he got older, he realized that it wasn't.

It had all started with Owen, he was a jealous prick. He got into fights with everyone who looked at Ian, and sometimes he even got mad at Ian. At first, the boy had let it pass. They were a couple, and in the end, Ian was his. He also didn't like it when other people flirted with Owen, so he thought his behavior was ok.

However, he started to get tired of it once they had been a year together. Ian couldn't spend more than five minutes talking with an stranger because then Owen would start a fight. He had stopped enjoying going to bars because it always ended with a hot headed Owen, and shouting and he just didn't want to deal with all that. There some of his coworkers who had stopped talking to him because Owen had gone to them shouting about how Ian had a boyfriend, how he was taken. It didn't matter that said coworkers wre straight males. "No straight male looks at your ass the way those guys were doing," Owen had said when Ian confronted him about it.

It was his twenty third birthday and Owen and him had been together for almost two years. They had decided to go to the Alibi to celebrate with all their friends and Ian's family, and so far it was going good. Owen had promised to behave, and so far he was doing a good job at it.

Ian was dancing and laughing with his sister Debbie when he heard the conmotion. Owen had stopped behaving, and he had decided to punch some random guy. Ians's smile fell off his face. "What the fuck?" He said at Owen, who was being held off the other guy by Kevin.

"He was eating you with his fucking eyes!" His boyfriend shouted.

Ian decided in that moment that it was time to stop refering him as his boyfriend, because he was not going to keep putting up to his jealousy.

"I am not your fucking property. Pleople are allowed to look at me, you asshole" Ian replied. "Get out of here, Owen. I don't want to see you again."

"What the fuck Ian? You're not going to break up with me over this fucker, right?" Owen did seem shoked.

"No, Owen," Ian said sardonically, and Owen seemed to get his hopes up. "I'm breaking up with you over the guy from last week. And over the one from the week before that. And the three guys from work. Just... Go, Owen. Really."

He didn't seem to have any intention of obeying Ian, but Kevin, who still had a strong hold over him, pushed him out of the bar.

Everyone was looking at Ian, but he just made his way towards the bar. Someone turned the music on again and thankfully everyoen started to dance and have fun again. The moment he sat down, there was a glass of what looked like whiskey in front of him. He looked up, expecting to see Kevin, but instead, he saw a guy he didn't know. He had blue eyes and a super pale skin tone. He was hot. And he was smiling at Ian. Well, it was more of a grimace than anything.

"I can't drink," Ian mumbled. Alcohol plus his meds messed up his blood or something.

"Then I can't think anything else to give you," the guy said. Ian liked his voice, it was gruff and kind of cute, even more when it was paired up with that gorgeus face. "Well, I can tell you you did the right thing."

Ian snorted. "I know. Owen was a jealous prick. It was possessive, I don't know why I didn't do it before."

"You did it in time," the bartender said, and his voice was so serious that Ian believed him. "Jerks like that one end up being abusive as shit. Please don't go back to him."

Ian looked at his blue eyes and nodded seriously. "I wont," he said.

They kept talking, and at the end of the night, Ian had stopped thinking about Owen.

For the next two months, Ian went to the Alibi every week. Sometimes he went more than once, and he spent the whole time talking with Mickey, the bartender with the blue eyes. And once he had convinced himself that he didn't owe Owen shit, and that he wasn't being a traitor, he asked Mickey out. And Mickey said yes.


End file.
